1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a type of recording apparatuses which eject liquid onto a recording medium and record images and characters, an ink jet printer is known. When ink (fluid) which requires drying in an osmotic or evaporative manner is used in an ink jet printer, it is necessary to provide a drying device to dry the ink ejected onto the recording medium.
When a large printer is used, plural heaters are arranged in a direction crossing a transport direction of a medium to be recorded based on the relationship of resistance values (for example, JP-A-2009-72999).
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2009-72999, there is a region where a heater is not present at the boundary between neighboring heaters (boundary region) in the transport direction of a medium to be recorded. Since heating is not properly performed on a certain portion of the medium to be recorded which passes through the boundary region in comparison with other parts, temperature nonuniformity occurs and fixity of ink is not even, thereby lowering print quality. Since a heater wire that configures the heater is drawn in a complicated manner, manufacturing costs are increased.